


She is Not The One

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: — Что ты здесь делаешь? — Дерек винит странное чувство в области желудка в том, что ему не хочется, чтобы его сестра так много зависала со Стайлзом, который довольно странный, а значит, неподходящая компания для неё. И это не потому, что он ревнует. Это точно не ревность. Он не ревнует!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 37





	She is Not The One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She‘s Not The One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/691945) by Ririchiyo. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9482702

Дерек снова чувствует, как ярость вскипает в нём, когда Стайлз переступает порог его лофта. Он не должен врываться сюда, как будто здесь его место. Потому что это определённо не так! Совсем недавно Стайлз подружился с Корой и с тех пор приходит и уходит, будто это его собственный дом… который совершенно точно не его!

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Дерек винит странное чувство в области желудка в том, что ему не хочется, чтобы его сестра так много зависала со Стайлзом, который довольно странный, а значит, неподходящая компания для неё. И это не потому, что он ревнует. Это точно не ревность. Он не ревнует! И уж точно не из-за Стайлза, несколько раз спасшего ему жизнь с тех пор, как они встретились, и продолжающего помогать, и который… Он качает головой. Нет, не ревность, определённо не она. Ни в коем случае.

Стайл просто закатывает глаза и поднимает свой портфель:  
— Расслабься, чувак, — спокойно говорит он. — Кора пропустила шесть лет фильмов и комиксов, так что я просто хотел принести ей несколько.

— Почему?

— Потому что она хороший друг? — Стайлз качает головой, а Дерек начинает рычать.

— Держись от неё подальше, — требует он у парня, которого его слова даже не волнуют. Стайлз действительно слишком долго тусуется рядом с Дереком. Что, с одной стороны, делает того счастливым, а с другой — раздражает, потому что это означает, что он будет смотреть, как Стайлз постоянно крутится рядом с Корой.

— Хэй, сохраняй спокойствие, — Стайлз поднимает руки вверх. — Она не тот Хейл, который мне нравится.

Стоп, что? О чём это говорит Стайлз? Это не Кора? Но…

— Разве Питер не староват для тебя?

Стайлз недоверчиво смотрит на него, и тогда Дерек поворачивается к дяде, который сидит на диване и специально, немного переигрывая, округляет глаза:  
— Я очень сомневаюсь, что он говорит обо мне, — говорит Питер, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

Но… кто тогда? Из Хейлов были только Питер, Кора и…

— Ох… — Дерек чувствует, как его щёки краснеют. Кажется, его ревность к Коре была немного — совершенно — неуместна.


End file.
